1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for the formation of a visual sense effect and a method for the formation of a visual sense effect which form a visual sense effect of enabling an object of a polygonal shape to be perceived as though it were repeating enlargement, contraction, deformation, and an eccentric motion by virtue of the illusionary effect in the visual sense.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, as means to produce a visual sense effect of enabling an object of a polygonal shape to be perceived as though it were repeating enlargement, contraction, deformation, and an eccentric motion, the method which actually causes an image of the object of a polygonal shape to be enlarged, contracted, deformed, and eccentrically moved has been known in the art.
The visual sense effect which is obtained at all by the conventional method described above, however, is confined within the realm of prediction. Thus, this method has not been fully capable of permitting perception of unexpectedness.
This invention, produced in view of the true state described above, has for an object thereof the provision of an apparatus for the formation of a visual sense effect and a method for the formation of a visual sense effect which enable an object of a polygonal shape to be perceived as though it were being enlarged, contracted, deformed, and eccentrically moved and giving rise to strange unexpected, notwithstanding the object is not physically being enlarged, contracted, deformed, and eccentrically moved.